


Kidnap a Villain, invite the family drama

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Disney's Descendants [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse (mentioned), Gen, Kidnapping, King Beast Sucks, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, curse, family trauma, violence against children (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: Hades gets forced to Auradon and Mal and Harry are collateral damage along the way. What does King Beast want, and why are the Knights of Camelot so angry?This is timed before the books or movies, so no friendship with Evie, Carlos and Jay won't turn up, and Harry and Mal JUST broke apart after she and Uma got into a fight.
Series: Disney's Descendants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/828735
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Kidnap a Villain, invite the family drama

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the semblance of plot since December, so here's hoping this will not take too long to finish.  
> The way they portrayed Hades and Mal in the third movie was... questionable, let's say. I don't like it. Hope I can make it better.
> 
> Nothing but Gen planned for now, but that might change, who knows.
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

The alley was empty.

Mal wasn’t surprised, really - it was still two hours until sunset and the area she was in was usually only getting busy after dark. Plus, the noises coming from the cave in front of her weren’t very encouraging. Howling and screaming never boded well.

Mal sighed and looked around. What was she even doing here? He wouldn’t welcome her even if she suddenly waltzed into his home…

“Well, well, what do we have here? A little fairy all on her own?”

She turned around and almost smiled at Harry before she remembered that, right, they were enemies now. She sneered instead. “Hook. What are you doing here?”

The Pirate shrugged, his hook tapping against the bricks of the wall next to him as he advanced on her. “Just in the neighborhood… couldna help but see ye flashing by. What are  _ you _ doing here?” He looked at the cave. “Fancy taking a trip to the Underworld?”

Mal thought she almost detected worry in his tone. “Hardly,” she snorted. “I just…” She looked back at the cave and frowned. Something had changed. She took a few steps closer, almost out of the alley - 

A strong hand grabbed her shoulder, another covered her mouth, and she was pulled back into the shadows, against Harry’s chest. She fought and opened her mouth to bite his hand when he hissed into her ear.

“Be  _ quiet, _ Mal! Someone is coming!”

It was more the use of her name than his warning that actually made her shut up. They stood in the shadows and watched as five men in black suits, sunglasses over their eyes, came out of the cave, one in front checking the surroundings, the other four pulling a struggling Hades between them. He was gagged and his hands and feet were bound but fury was blazing from his eyes as he tried to escape.

“Oh no,” Mal whispered against Harry’s hand which was still over her mouth.

“Who the Pixie are they?” the Pirate asked in a low voice. “How did they get him bound?” His grip on Mal lessened just as they watched Hades stumble and fall.

Mal couldn’t help it, she let out a shriek and ripped free of Harry, running towards the men. Harry swore, trying to grab her, but it was too late - the men had spotted her.

“No witnesses, get her!” the man in front yelled and out of nowhere two more men appeared, grabbing Mal and hoisting her up between them as she screamed.

Harry ran out of the alley, drawing his sword in the same moment. “Let her go, ye bastards!” he yelled, raising his arm - and then there was pain on the back of his head and he fell. The last thing he saw as he landed hard on the ground was the terror in Hades eyes as he watched Mal who yelled Harry’s name in fear.

Mal stared at Harry who wasn’t moving, who was still, too still, then back at Hades who looked at her in horror. She stopped struggling, it clearly wouldn’t do her any good - there were ten men now, and where were they all coming from?!

“Please,” she whispered, cleared her throat, and tried again. “Please, let me go… Harry is hurt, please!”

The man who had been in front when they came out of the cave looked at the others, at Hades still on the ground, at the unconscious Pirate, at the suddenly docile girl, and growled. 

“This is getting complicated,” he bit out. “We weren’t supposed to have any witnesses. Intel said no one would be here at this time.”

“What do we do with them?” the man who had struck Harry from behind and was now cuffing his hands behind his back asked. “Should we just leave them somewhere?”

“We can’t,” one of the last two arrivals argued. “No witnesses means we can’t leave them here…” He looked at Mal, then back at Harry. “By Merlin, they are children. I’m not killing children!”

Hades’ head shot up and Mal felt herself going cold as the man started arguing about how they might have to kill her and Harry to keep their mission secret -

“We’re taking them with us,” the apparent leader finally shot down the others. “We’re not killing children… not even villains. We take them with us and the King can decide what to do with them after this one” - he gave a sharp nod towards Hades - “has done his job.”

The men agreed. The one who had bound Harry’s hands took his sword, daggers, and even his hook, making a move to drop them to the side. 

“Wait!” Mal cried and he stopped to look at her. “She swallowed. “Please take them with you. If you leave them here they will get stolen and he… they belong to him. They are from his family.” She couldn’t bear the thought of Harry’s heartbreak if he lost his hook. It was the only nice thing his dad ever did for him, giving it to him.

The man rolled his eyes but kept Harry’s things in his hands, motioning to one of the others to carry the Pirate, which he did, hoisting him over his shoulder.

“Will you make trouble?” one of the men holding Mal asked her.

She shook her head. “No. I’ll come with you.” She looked at Hades, quickly avoiding his eyes which were boring into hers, then back at Harry. “Just… please don’t hurt them anymore.”

She was set back on the ground and her hands bound in shackles in front of her like Hades’ before they started walking.

“Why the cuffs?” she asked the man next to her quietly. “I said I wouldn’t run.”

“They suppress magic,” he answered gruffly. “In case you have any.”

Mal’s eyes widened. She had suspected that the assailants were from Auradon but this proved it - they wouldn’t worry about magic on this side of the barrier. She shuddered and wondered if anyone would notice her missing. She was supposed to meet Jay and Carlos later… and Uma would surely notice Harry missing. But her mother? Mal shook her head. Even if she did, she wouldn’t worry for days. Mal often stayed away after all. And none of that mattered if they went beyond the barrier anyway.

Soon they arrived at the edge of the sea where two black cars were waiting with yet more people next to them. How many suited guards did Auradon even have and where they all on the Isle?!

“What happened?” one of the waiting men asked, looking from Hades to Mal to Harry. “What’s this?”

“Unexpected complications,” their leader said. “We’re taking them with us.” He looked at the man carrying Harry. “Take him in your car and have Michael look at him on the drive. Make sure it’s nothing but a bump on the head, but don’t wake him up.

The girl rides with me and him.” He sneered at Hades who glared back. “I’m sure he’ll play nice with her in the car, right?”

Mal looked at Hades who continued to glare for a moment, but then nodded, deflating a little. She swallowed. “Can’t Harry ride with us, too?” she asked. “Please?” She had never said please so much in her life, but right now she didn’t care.

“Michael has some knowledge of medicine,” the guy next to her said in a soothing tone. “Don’t worry. Your friend will be fine with him, and you will see him again when we arrive.”

_ He’s not my friend anymore, _ flew through her mind, but she kept her mouth shut, just walking to move into the car after Hades, settling in next to him. It was her first time in a car and she looked around, interested. There was a bench on her side, facing the front, and another facing her. Plus apparently another front-facing bench before the driver’s seat. She and Hades sat next to each other comfortably, three men - one of them the leader - facing them, and four more men entered the car, too, plus the driver. 

The seats were white leather and the rest of the interior was black chrome, with a small stand with drawers on one side of their seating area.

“It’s a bit of a drive, so settle in,” the leader told them and took off his sunglasses, rubbing his forehead. He opened the drawer and pulled out water bottles - she had never seen such clear water - and something that looked like a sandwich, but a fresh one instead of half-molded. “Are you hungry?”

She swallowed and looked at the food, feeling her stomach grumbling. When wasn’t she hungry? But should she really eat anything from Auradon?

“It’s not poisoned,” he promised her. He opened one of the bottles and took a sip. “Just water.” He opened another bottle and put a straw into it before handing it to her.

She took a careful sip, awkwardly holding the bottle in her shackled hands. She gasped. “It tastes amazing,” she said before she could stop herself. “That’s water?”

He nodded, frowning a bit. “Of course. You never had any?” 

“Not fresh,” she answered, drinking more. Then she remembered. “What about Hades?” she asked. “Can he have some too?”

She felt a little nudge against her side and looked at him. Despite the gag, his eyes were amused, but he was also shaking his head. 

“You don’t want any?” she asked and he nodded, shrugging lightly.

“We couldn’t give him any anyway,” the leader said, almost apologetic. “Strict orders to leave him gagged.”

Mal frowned down at her water. Another nudge to her side made her smile and drink more. Then she looked out of the window for the first time and almost choked. They were driving over the sea! 

She scooted closer, trying to see what they were driving on, but couldn’t really see. 

“It’s magic,” the leader explained. “The bridge vanishes as soon as we cross it. You need a special tool to access it.”

Mal nodded and moved back, possibly even closer to Hades then before. His warmth against her side was comforting. 

“What’s your name?” she asked the leader who looked surprised. 

“Gawain,” he answered after a moment. “I’m Sir Gawain of Camelot.” 

She nodded, she had heard his name in one of Yen Sid’s lessons before. “Since when do Knights abduct people?”

He sighed and the other men in the car flinched a bit - apparently they were also knights. “When they have orders,” Gawain answered. “Granted, you and your friend were not part of the plan, but we were a little short on options. 

What’s your name?”

She cocked her head, wondering if it would make a difference if she told him. In the end she shrugged. Probably not. “Mal, Maleficent’s daughter,” she answered, raising her hands. “The shackles were probably a good idea.”

Gawain frowned. “Even more now. If you’re her daughter your magic is probably strong. But you never experienced it. Suddenly being out of the barrier and able to access it… you might have gotten overloaded. Who knows what might have happened.”

Mal stared at her hands. She hadn’t thought of that, but it made sense, in a twisted kind of way. Another nudge to her side. Hades looked at her with worry in his eyes and she straightened, trying to reassure him.

“Well, we won’t find out,” she said. “You also took Harry Hook, by the way. He doesn’t have any magic.”

“Good to know,” Gawain said, nodding. “They will probably replace his shackles with rope then, when we arrive and they think he still needs to be bound. And you should be able to get a magic-suppressing bracelet instead of those cuffs.”

That didn’t sound too bad. “Where are we even going?” she asked. “Why did you kidnap Hades?”

He looked uncomfortable and stared down at the sandwich he was unwrapping. “Auradon,” he answered shortly. “But I can’t tell you why. You’ll find out when we get there.”

He handed her the sandwich and this time she didn’t need any encouragement to take it.

“Oh my evil, this is incredible,” she moaned around her first bite, barely swallowing before taking another bite. “This is what bread is supposed to taste like?”

She didn’t get an answer this time but it didn’t matter, she just kept eating. There was fresh salad on it! And cheese! And some kind of meat… She moaned again and licked her fingers clean after it was done. This was the best food she had ever had!

Gawain handed her another sandwich - this one had eggs! - which she devoured just as quickly. But after that he didn’t answer any more questions, instead pulling out a black case that seemed to glow and on which he started tapping with his fingers.

Mal shrugged and settled into her seat, half against Hades, looking out the window, watching first the sea and then trees rush by.

  
  


Mal woke from a light doze when someone shook her shoulder. She shot upwards, looking for a threat, but only finding Gawain and his outstretched arm in front of her. He smiled slightly.

  
“We’re almost there,” he told her. “I thought you might want to be alert before you have to step out of the car.”

She nodded and yawned. “Thanks.” She reached up to rub her eyes.

“I didn’t expect you to fall asleep,” he said, sounding amused.

Mal shrugged. “Any chance to take a nap; there aren’t many of those on the Isle. Too dangerous to let your guard down.”

She looked at Hades who had his head back against the seat and his eyes closed. Somehow she was sure he was wide awake.

“Don’t you have a home to sleep at?” Gawaine asked her, frowning.

Mal could feel Hades tensing next to her. Yep, definitely awake. “Well, sure,” she said. “But my mom isn’t the nicest to be around, either. And you never know who might come knocking.”

She looked out the window again, seeing a village a short distance away.

Gawain made a sound as if he wanted to say more, but then stopped and turned to the front instead. “Remember to drive through the North Gate,” he told him. “And send word that we’ll be there in 10.”

“Yes, Sir,” came the immediate reply and Mal strained her head a bit to look out the windshield. She couldn’t contain her gasp as she saw the huge castle looming before them.

“That’s the castle of King Beast and Queen Belle?” she asked and the man next to Gawaine, who had carried her earlier, snorted.

“His actual name is King Adam,” he told her, smirking. “But call him King Beast to his face, I dare you.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why would I meet the King?”

His mouth snapped shut and he looked at Gawaine who rolled his eyes. “Well done, Percival, well done.”

Percival shut up and leaned back, miming zipping his mouth shut. 

Mal looked back up at Hades whose eyes were open now. He was also looking at the castle but with disgust in his eyes. She nudged him and he looked down at her. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” she told him. “We’ll be okay.”

He simply looked at her for a moment and then nodded slowly, some tension leaking out of him.

A few minutes later the car came to a halt in a shadowed courtyard and Percival, Gawaine, and the other men exited the car. Percival looked back inside and held out a hand to Mal. “Here, let me help you out.”

She took his hand and awkwardly climbed out. She would be so happy to get rid of these cuffs…

She took in her surroundings as soon as she got her footing. Gawaine was arguing with guards dressed in yellow and blue, pointing at her and the other car, which just pulled in. Mal kept a close eye on the men exiting that one, waiting for Harry to come out.

One of the men came over to her and smiled. “Hi, I’m Michael,” he said. “Your friend is still asleep - we actually put a little bit of a sleeping spell on him, to make sure he stays that way until he can officially be looked over by a medical professional. That’s a nasty bump he got and I don’t want to take any chances. I only have a little bit of medical experience.”

Mal swallowed. “O-okay… but he’ll be okay, right?”

Michael nodded. “I’m sure. Also, just checking, that  _ is _ the son of Hook, right?” He pulled Harry’s hook out of the bag he was carrying. “I’d recognize this everywhere.”

Mal’s mouth fell open. “You’re Michael  _ Darling _ !”

He grinned. “The one and only. Quite surreal, actually, to think that stinky pirate had a kid…”

“Three, actually,” Mal managed to say. “Harriet and CJ are Harry’s sisters.”

“Huh,” Michael mused. “I’m gonna have to tell that to Wendy and John… anyway, I’ll make sure this hook stays safe. I’ve been informed it’s important.” He winked at her and left to talk to one of the guards, leaving Mal to look at the man who was pulling Harry out of the car right that moment, carrying him over.

“He’s fine,” the man told her, just as Hades was walked over, flanked by the four men who had dragged him out of his cave. The God held out his arms, shackles still binding his hands, but his intent was clear.

The man looked at the others who shrugged, before he carefully deposited Harry into Hades’ arms, helping him to adjust him safely.

“Thanks,” Mal told him, and then looked at Hades, who nodded at her, determination in his eyes. The Villains would stick together.

  
  


It took some time and more arguing but at some point they were all marched inside the castle. Mal tried to look around and remember the way but the sheer opulence of the place soon overwhelmed her and she was pretty sure she wouldn’t find the way back out again even if someone paid her to. They were ushered into a room that was probably meant as a simple guest room as it held one bed - still big enough to hold three people on the Isle -, one wardrobe, a desk, two sofas, and another door that, Mal suspected, led to a bathroom. The room also had huge windows letting in the early morning light, a TV, and a bowl filled with fresh fruit on a couch table.

“We were only prepared for the target, we can’t leave the girl here,” one of the guards said, ripping Mal out of her perusal of the room. Hades, who had just put Harry down on the bed with the help of Percival, immediately came over to stand halfway in front of her. The message was clear, no one would take her without a fight.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Mal protested. “We’re staying together!”

“You’re a girl,” the guard scoffed. “When that kid wakes up, you’ll have two men in here. It’s way too dangerous.”

Mal grew cold and she glared at him. “Are you implying they would attack me?!”

Percival and Gawain both glared at the guard, too, but he didn’t seem to notice. “They are villains! What else can you expect?”

Hades took a step forward but Mal reached out and snagged his arm before advancing on the guard herself. She was the only one who could speak right now, and wasn’t that just unfair?

“It seems it’s more of an issue of your ugly imagination that’s the problem here,” she sneered. “You Auradonians just turn up, kidnap people, and then accuse them of being rapists and pedophiles just because we’re from the Isle? That’s disgusting.” 

The guard’s face flushed red and he stepped closer to her. “You little bitch -”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Gawain said, grabbing his shoulder. “You can leave now.”

The guard turned on him, fury in his eyes. “You don’t get to tell me what to do, you’re just hired help!”

Gawain narrowed his eyes. “Personally hired by your King, with acknowledgment of mine. He gave me the command of this mission. Right now, what I say goes, and I say Mal stays in here with both of them. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with King Adam. Now, leave.”

The two men stared at each other for a moment longer but finally the guard ripped himself free and left, followed by two others. Only Gawain, Percival, and one other palace guard were left in the room.

Gawain sighed and looked at Hades. “I apologize for the insinuations he made,” he said formally and then looked at Mal. “I agree it’s not ideal for you all to share this room, seeing as it only has one bed. I will advocate to the King to move you to a bigger room, as soon as Harry is declared fine.”

She nodded and looked at Hades who contemplated Gawaine for a moment before nodding sharply and moving to one of the sofas and sitting down.

“Thank you,” Mal told Gawaine. “They wouldn’t hurt me, you know? Harry and I are… well, we were friends until recently. And he tried to stop me from getting into your way.” She looked at the sleeping boy on the bed. He looked so  _ young _ , sleeping like that. “And Hades won’t…” She looked at the God who had one eyebrow raised as if daring her to continue the sentence. She snorted and turned back to Gawaine. “Believe me, he’s not gonna touch me like that. Wouldn’t even cross his mind.”

Gawaine smiled. “Yeah, I figured. From the way you two acted in the car, you know each other well.”

Mal and Hades shared another look, this time Hades was the one to look away, regret on his face.

“Something like that,” Mal muttered.

A commotion from outside the door kept Gawaine from asking more and the next moment a plumb woman in a blue dress marched in.

“Oh, heavens,” she gasped as she saw the three villains. “I had hoped the guards were exaggerating… but you really brought  _ children _ here!”

Gawain rubbed his neck uncomfortably. “It was not the plan, Fairy Godmother,” he said. “We didn’t have a choice.”

Mal stared at the woman.  _ That _ was Fair Godmother? The mighty sorceress she had heard so much about? That couldn’t be right, could it?

Fairy Godmother tutted and walked closer to Mal. “Poor thing,” she muttered. “What’s your name?”

Mal straightened and a sneer appeared on her face at being condescended to. “I’m Mal, Maleficent's daughter,” she said. “And that’s Harry Hook. He needs medical attention, he was hit over the head.”

Another look to Gawain who flinched, but Fairy Godmother went to the bed without a moment’s hesitation, pulling out - 

“That’s your magic wand!” Mal gasped and the woman gave her a small smile.

“It is indeed. Let me check your friends.”

Mal watched her wave the wand over Harry and saw the little shimmering stars fall all over him. The next moment, he was groaning, clearly waking up.

“There,” Fairy Godmother said. “He’ll be just fine. A bit of a headache; there should be aspirin in the bathroom.”

She came back to Mal. “Show me your arms, please, child.”

“I’m not a child, I have a name,” Mal said, but lifted her arms nonetheless.

Fairy Godmother nodded. “Very well, Mal. Now, I will put a magic dampening bracelet on you and then take off the cuffs. I expect you to behave and not attack anyone, are we clear?”

Mal nodded under the stern look she received and watched with interest as a bracelet was fitted around her arm. It didn’t seem to have a clasp.

“It can only be taken off by me,” Fairy Godmother explained. “We wouldn’t want your magic to go haywire.”

She finally turned to Hades who glowered at her but didn’t move from the couch. “I will not exchange your cuffs,” she told him curtly. “There is nothing else that will contain your powers.”

He shrugged and pointed at his face.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, someone take the gag off him,” she said, turning to Percival who nodded and moved towards the couch. 

Hades obediently lowered his head and when the gag was off did nothing but open and close his mouth for a bit and moved his jaw to relax it.

“Well,” Fairy Godmother huffed. “This is certainly not what I was told to expect, but we will do our best with what we have.”

She looked to Hades. “His majesty will be here soon and will tell you what is expected of you. If you do what he asks, they will send you all back to the Isle immediately after. The children, of course, will not be harmed.”

She looked at Mal. “I heard you refused to be separated?” 

Mal nodded sharply. “We stay together.” 

Fairy Godmother sighed. “Very well. We will have food brought up for you, there will be guards outside, so don’t even think of escaping. The windows are charmed against being opened. I will see you soon.”

She strode to the door and left.

“She seems angry,” Mal said and Percival snorted.

“Oh yeah, she is. She’s not a fan of this plan and having you and Harry here certainly didn’t make it better.”

_ Harry _ ! Mal moved to the bed where Harry was still lying with closed eyes. His rigid posture, however, told her he was wide awake.

“Can we take his cuffs off?” she asked Gawain, who was still in the room, too.

“Yeah, of course,” he said. “If he doesn’t have magic, it’s fine. That being said, Percival will stay with you - well, outside the door. We will not leave the guarding to Auradon’s people alone.”

There was a dark note in his voice Mal couldn’t place but it somehow comforted her.

“I will have to go and make my report,” Gawain continued while Percival moved over to the bed and undid Harry’s cuffs. The pirate still pretended to be asleep.

Mal saw Gawaine looking at Hades. “For the record, neither we nor our King are happy with this,” he said earnestly. “I’ll do what I can to make it right.”

Hades gave a sharp nod but still didn’t say anything.

Gawain nodded in return. “Percival, let’s give them some privacy,” he said and the other knight smiled at Mal and saluted Hades before they both left the room, closing the door behind them.

  
  


As soon as the door shut behind them, Harry sat up, wincing. “What the  _ hell _ is going on here?” he asked. 

Mal put her hand on his arm. “Relax, don’t make the headache worse.” She looked at Hades. “What  _ is _ going, Hades?”

The god sighed and finally relaxed into the couch, putting one booted foot up on the table in front of him.

“I’m not sure yet, either,” he said. “They came into my cave, babbled something about me being summoned, and when I, quite reasonably, refused, they used force.”

He growled. “If only my ember had worked…”

Mal gasped. “Your ember! The magic here -”

“They took it,” he interrupted her. “Put it in a magic-suppressing pouch, I was told. I’m still not sure what they want me to do, but clearly it’s something magical.”

He looked at the two kids sitting on that too big bed.

“Why are  _ you _ here? What possessed you to storm at them?” 

Mal looked away from his gaze and Harry frowned at her. “I was just in the area,” he answered. “Saw Mal. One minute later, they dragged ye out - and she lost her head, didn’t she?” He looked between them. “How do ye know each other then?”

Hades smirked. “What, you didn’t tell him?” He got up in one fluid motion and swaggered over to the bed, the cuffs not hindering him in the slightest. “You keeping secrets, little Fey?”

Mal looked at him, her eyes blazing. “Why wouldn’t I? Not like I’m proud of it! You  _ left me there _ !”

Hades had the grace to look contrite, for just a second. Then he shrugged and his smirk came back, as if it was all a big joke.

“Oh, please. I left your mother. You were just… there.” He looked her in the eye. “It’s not easy to be a neglecting parent, you know?”

With that, he moved to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

Harry stared after him, then at Mal, who was shocked into stillness. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached up and put his hand on her shoulder, feeling a shudder go through her. 

“Hades is… your father?”

She took in a deep breath. “If you tell anyone, Harry Hook, I will kill you,” she said in the quietest, most deadly voice he had ever heard her use. “No one knows. And that’s how I want it.”

Harry didn’t remove his hand. “I understand. I won’t tell.” He looked back at the bathroom. “He’s a right prick, ain’t he?”

Mal couldn’t stop herself from laughing and finally relaxed, turning to him. “Yes. Yes he is. Left my mother and me years ago, never looked back.” She shrugged. “Sometimes I go to the cave… wonder what I’d say to him. I never go in, though.” 

She also looked at the bathroom door. “I have no idea what possessed me to try and help him. As if he’d be thankful.”

Harry shrugged. “Instinct, I guess. No villain should be kidnapped by knights.”

“Right, must be it.” She stood up and stretched. “The ones who took us are from Camelot. They don’t like what’s happening, whatever it is. Gawaine said he’ll talk to King Arthur. And Fairy Godmother also didn’t seem too happy…” She saw him rubbing his hand. “Your hook is safe, too. One of the men was Michael Darling - he took care of you during the drive here, and he’s keeping it for you.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Darling? Really? Well, well, well… my father always did say the little brat would grow up trustworthy…” He shook his head and winced again. “Bloody hell, one would think a Fairy Godmother could heal a lil’ headache.”

As if on cue the bathroom door opened and Hades exited with a glass of water and a pill bottle. “This is supposed to help with that,” he said and handed both to Harry, not looking at Mal. “Take them - I don’t think they’re going to poison us at this point in time.”

Harry agreed and swallowed the aspirin. “Is there any food?”

“Some fruit, but I’m guessing they’ll bring us more later… whenever they tell us what I’m supposed to do here.”

He sat back on the couch and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I wish you kids hadn’t intervened. It’s not fair for you to be here - you will see what you’re missing on the Isle, making your life even harder.”

“How could it be harder?” Mal sneered. “Abusive, neglectful parents, shit to eat, no clean water, being confined… how can it get worse?”

Hades shook his head. “You have no idea. Knowing what is out there, the wonders and delights? And then being forced to be without them for the rest of your life? That is real hell, Mal. And I’m sorry, truly I am, that you will have to find out about it.”

Before either Mal or Harry could answer, they heard a commotion at the door. In one fluid move, Mal and Harry got off the bed, standing side by side, while Hades moved in front of them. They were villains. They were one against the people of Auradon.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and recommendations are love <3


End file.
